


Snaking A Nap

by lenin_it_to_win_it



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, weight gain (mentioned but not super important in case anyones triggered by that)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenin_it_to_win_it/pseuds/lenin_it_to_win_it
Summary: Crowley always takes such good care of Aziraphale, and the angel is more than happy to return the favor when his favorite demon needs a little help getting comfortable before bed.





	Snaking A Nap

**Author's Note:**

> so i know aziraphales spoiled and crowleys fucking WHIPPED but also,,,, aziraphale just gently taking care of crowley is so good and there needs to be more of it in this world so here we are, just a nice intimate moment between bastards

Aziraphale smiled fondly as Crowley laid his head on his lap. “Well, hello there,” he said, his voice gentle as he began to stroke the demon’s hair. “So lovely. . .” 

Crowley had been growing it out recently, and the vibrant curls tumbled down past his shoulders. Although Aziraphale could appreciate all of Crowley’s hairstyles— with the exception of whatever had been going on during the French Revolution— his longer-haired looks always had a special place in his heart. They reminded him of how the demon had looked when they first met back in Eden, when Crowley was strange, and beautiful, and new.

_Still beautiful_, Aziraphale thought, smiling to himself as he wove his fingers through Crowley’s curls. _But not new anymore. Now, he’s dear and familiar. Sometimes, I feel as if I know him better than I know myself. _

Crowley let out a contented hiss. He seemed to be dozing off already, not that Aziraphale could blame him. He had been told his thighs made a good pillow. Aziraphale leaned down to give the demon a kiss on the forehead, and his eyes fluttered open, golden, slit-pupiled, and adoring. Crowley smiled, and Aziraphale’s heart leapt. 

“Would you like some help getting ready for bed, darling?” Aziraphale whispered, taking Crowley’s hand and giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. “You deserve a bit of rest.” 

Aziraphale generally thought of sleeping as a waste of time, but he found it charming when Crowley did it. He loved the way Crowley’s edges seemed to soften when he was tired, all his defenses lowered. It was Aziraphale’s understanding that humans could get irritable when they were tired, but Crowley was perfectly sweet, almost docile. Perhaps it was because he didn’t really _need_ to sleep. Still, he seemed to enjoy it, and that was reason enough for Aziraphale to approve. 

Crowley rolled over, burying his face in Aziraphale’s thighs. “’S nice here. Don’t wanna move.” He lay in an odd, twisted position that could not have been comfortable. His long legs hung off the end of the couch, and his back curved in ways Aziraphale doubted a human spine should. 

Aziraphale clicked his tongue. “Well, I won’t have you sprawled like this all night. You’re bound to wake up sore in all sorts of places. Here. . .” He rearranged Crowley so the demon was sitting in his lap, then wrapped a protective arm around his back and slid another beneath his knees. He kissed the side of Crowley’s head as he stood. “Let your guardian angel take care of you.” 

“Angel. . .” Crowley buried his face between Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder. Crowley was getting better at accepting affection, but it was still difficult for him. Millenia of being told he was unlovable weighed heavy on his heart, and even the smallest acts of kindness from Aziraphale could overwhelm him. 

“It’s quite alright, dear,” said Aziraphale gently, still cradling Crowley in his arms. “You are very, _very _loved.” 

“Ngk.” 

“Yes, you are.” Aziraphale held Crowley even closer. “You’re positively _radiant_ with love.” When Crowley lifted his head, Aziraphale smiled at him. “Did you know that, dearest?” Crowley shook his head. “Well, I can sense it on you— my love and yours.” Aziraphale’s voice dropped to a whisper, not because he was afraid of anyone overhearing, but because the words were meant for Crowley alone. “It’s beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.” 

  
Crowley hid his face again. “_Sssssstop_.” 

“Come on, now,” said Aziraphale, giving Crowley a little bounce. “None of that.” A note of playfulness came into his voice as he began to carry Crowley to the bedroom. “You wouldn’t saunter around in those ridiculous outfits of yours if you didn’t know how handsome you are.” 

“Ridiculous. . .” Crowley scoffed, then yawned. “I’m not the one in tartan pajamas, angel.” 

“A little miracle could fix that,” Aziraphale teased. He tenderly set Crowley down on the bed, and waved his hand. The demon suddenly found himself clad in a set of old-fashioned pajamas similar to Aziraphale’s, though they were solid black silk rather than tartan. “Although these look lovely on you as well.” 

Crowley closed his eyes, curling up into a cozy little ball. He always slept the same way in his snake form. “_Thanksssss,_ angel.” 

“Of course, my dear.” Aziraphale draped the comforter over Crowley, then laid his favorite heated blanket on top. "Nice and warm?" 

  
  
"Mm." 

"Very good." Aziraphale caressed Crowley's cheek, smiling to himself. 

Crowley had been eating regularly at Aziraphale’s insistence ever since they switched corporations. Although being underweight was not nearly as dangerous for Crowley as it would be for a human, an unhealthy or damaged corporation took more energy to maintain than one in good condition. Aziraphale had been exhausted after only a short while; he couldn’t imagine how much unnecessary strain Crowley had been putting on himself over the milenia. Crowley was still quite slender, but his corporation had started to lose some of its excess sharpness. 

_The hollows under his cheeks have filled out so nicely_, Aziraphale thought, beaming with pride. Crowley had always been handsome, but there was a special kind of beauty that came from being loved and cared for that shone through him now. _Crowley has always taken such good care of me. . . he deserves to be cherished every bit as much. _

Aziraphale gave Crowley a good night kiss, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. “Sleep well, dearest. Sweet dreams.” 

  
  
Crowley’s only response was a soft, hissing snore. 

**Author's Note:**

> aziraphale: *doesnt need to eat but chooses to anyway bc he enjoys it*  
crowley: fucking superb you funky little angel 
> 
> crowley: *doesnt need to sleep but chooses to anyway bc he enjoys it*  
aziraphale: fucking superb you funky little demon 
> 
> they love and support eachother and their little human indulgences and its the sweetest thing!!!!! (although aziraphale probably doesnt look like hes about to bust a fucking nut watching crowley sleep)


End file.
